<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two sides of the same coin by YumGrapeJuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042318">Two sides of the same coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumGrapeJuice/pseuds/YumGrapeJuice'>YumGrapeJuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Episodic Chapters, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Short Chapters, enderwalk ranboo-centric, no beta we die like tommy to dream, will add more characters as they come up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumGrapeJuice/pseuds/YumGrapeJuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snippets from enderwalk-Ranboo's life. Sometimes through his eyes, sometimes through his family's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two sides of the same coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M BRAINROTTING OKAY!!!</p><p>I want something that I can write whenever I feel like it and could get a part done in one sitting, so here we go! Basically, all of this will be enderwalk-Ranboo-centric and how I headcanon that state lol. Forget e!Ranboo hurting Tubbo or Michael, in this house it's only e!Ranboo adoring his family just as much as Ranboo :))</p><p><b> The chapters won't be in order!!!</b> It's purely episodic!! There may be arcs later down the line, but for now there's no concrete timeline!! No concrete tone, either!! One part can be angsty, another humorous, another bittersweet!! Just like life eyeyey</p><p>Shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi">Gemi</a> for enabling me and providing me with an endless supply of ideas. ur the real mvp here honestly</p><p>N e ways enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo hammered in the rest of the nails and leaned back, wiping at his forehead. He <em> could </em> technically hire people to do repairs instead (Ranboo was rich enough for that), but there was something nice about some hands-on work once in awhile. And besides, this was <em> his </em>house. Like hell he’d trust anyone else with it. </p><p>Yes, he did, in fact, know better than construction workers.</p><p>He strapped the tools back to his belt, gathered any unused planks and threw them off the roof. Usually he didn’t look where he’d toss stuff (if someone was there, well, that was on them), but now his eyes fell on the ground and he nearly jumped out of his skin.</p><p>“Ranboo! I didn’t see you!” he exclaimed in surprise, chuckling. “How long have you been there?”</p><p>Ranboo was staring up at him from the base of the house, still as a statue, an odd expression on his face, silent. Tubbo frowned and tilted his head at him. Ranboo followed, and only then did Tubbo notice his pupils were blown as wide as saucers. </p><p><em> Ah</em>, so that was what it was.</p><p>“Oh, are you in your feral state?” he laughed. “Sleepyboo!”</p><p>Ranboo chirped in response, and that was all the confirmation Tubbo needed.</p><p>“Gimme a moment, I’ll get down,” he said, still giggling, as he began climbing off, less careful than he should. It’d been awhile since this Ranboo had come over, after all, so excitement was already fluttering in his chest.</p><p>Once he’d gotten to the ladder, though, Ranboo reached his arms out to him, twittering. Tubbo raised a brow at him.</p><p>“What, you want to catch me?” he asked, bemused.</p><p>Ranboo made grabby hands at him as if to say “<em>yes"</em>. Tubbo huffed, unable to keep a smile away at the childish gesture.</p><p>“Okay, but if I die, I’m going to haunt you.”</p><p>Tubbo repositioned himself so that his feet were dangling off the edge. Ranboo stepped closer, waiting. There was something endearing about the way Ranboo was looking up at him, so transfixed, like a cat. Tubbo chuckled to himself. Yeah, exactly like that.</p><p>Awake Ranboo would never accept such a comparison, which made it all that more funny.</p><p>“Alright, here I go!”</p><p>He jumped, right into Ranboo’s embrace. Ranboo squeaked, stumbling back, but managed to hold them both up. Only then did Tubbo realize this was also <em> tall </em> Ranboo. Tall as in enderman tall. He got like that sometimes, mostly in this state, but, again, it’d been <em> awhile. </em></p><p>Tubbo was short as is, but this was just ridiculous.</p><p>Chittering like a delighted bird, Ranboo spun the two around, making Tubbo latch onto him like onto a lifeline, half screeching, half laughing. He knew Ranboo wouldn’t drop him, no matter how much he moved around, but <em> man </em>was he not used to this. Awake Ranboo would never.</p><p>In hindsight, he should have expected it. He called it “feral state” for a reason, after all.</p><p>“Okay, okay, you got me, you got me, knock it off!” Tubbo squealed. “I’m getting dizzy!”</p><p>Ranboo came to a stop at that, but instead of releasing him, with a swift motion he threw Tubbo around and caught him again. Now with Tubbo’s back against his chest, arms winded around his middle, realization washed over Tubbo, and with it, dread.</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p>“Ranboo?” he spoke, wary.</p><p>Instead of answering, the bastard started <em> walking</em>, tweeting along happily.</p><p>“Not again,” Tubbo groaned. “Ranboo, let go of me.”</p><p>As expected, that went ignored.</p><p>Goddammit.</p><p>“I’m serious!”</p><p>Ranboo only chirruped, patting the top of Tubbo’s head before securing his arm around him again.</p><p>Tubbo started squirming, trying to kick whatever he could reach, but Ranboo was wholly unaffected. He continued strolling along the wooden path winding across Snowchester without a care in the world like the empty-headed menace that he was. Where the hell was he even going?</p><p>“Come on, Ranboo, you had your fun, now let me <em> go</em>! This is embarrassing!”</p><p>When his pleas went unheard, Tubbo resigned to his fate with a scowl, crossing his arms. That was very awkward to achieve in this position but it was about making a <em> statement</em>.</p><p>Soon enough Tubbo realized Ranboo was going in circles.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Really living up to that feral part.</p><p>Now, maybe this wouldn’t have been that much of a problem, if <em> other people didn’t live here, too. </em>In particular, Tubbo could see Jack observing them with a perturbed expression from his porch, whatever task he’d been working on forgotten. He begged Jack would just leave it be but the stars were simply not on his side today at all.</p><p>So, during the third round, Jack called out, “Uh, you two okay there?”</p><p>“Yes, we’re fine!” Tubbo yelled back. </p><p>“Why is, uh, he carrying you?”</p><p>“I broke my legs. Ranboo is taking me to the doctor.”</p><p>Jack sputtered in response, the perplexity on his face almost comical.</p><p>“I’ve seen you three time here already!” he said. “That seems like a very inefficient path!”</p><p>“We’re going to the doctor, Jack Manifold! The doctor!”</p><p>Jack looked like he wanted to say something more, but in the end decided against it. Just shook his head and went back to whatever he’d been doing, giving the two of them weird looks until Ranboo once again turned a corner.</p><p>This was <em> really </em>getting ridiculous.</p><p>“Ranboo-o-o,” Tubbo wailed for the eighth time. “Let me go-o-o.”</p><p>And for the eighth time, Ranboo ignored him. He’d gotten a little skip in his step, and though Tubbo wanted to only be exasperated, he couldn’t keep the fondness down, too. Goddamn Ranboo and his… stupid peculiarities.</p><p>When Ranboo got attached, he got <em> attached. </em></p><p>...That gave Tubbo an idea.</p><p>“Hey, Ranboo?” he spoke up. “You wanna go see Michael?”</p><p>And just like that, Ranboo stopped. A moment later, he turned on his heel and zoomed straight to their house. Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh at that. This Ranboo had no self-control or subtlety whatsoever.</p><p>Inside, Ranboo finally put Tubbo down in favor of whizzing up the ladder like the cat that he was. Shaking his head, Tubbo followed, and by the time he got up, Ranboo already had a squealing Michael in his arms, cooing and chirping at him.</p><p>The look of pure adoration on Ranboo’s face could melt anyone’s heart, and Tubbo was no exception.</p><p>Seriously, goddamn Ranboo and all his stupid peculiarities.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg if u'll wanna see more of this subscribe maybe??? leave a comment to tell me if u enjoyed??? drop down ur own hcs??? whatever muah cya for now, thanks for reading &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://yumgrapejuice.tumblr.com/">shamelessly plugging my tumblr</a> where i cry about ranboo eyeyey drop a follow maybe perhaps</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>